There were Christmas When you were mine
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Teve Natais em que Burke foi de Christina...


Grey's pretence à Shonda Rimes

**

* * *

Christmas When you were mine**

Se as paredes do hospital Seattle Grace pudessem falar, seriam incontáveis os podres que elas revelariam. Se fosse o elevador, nem se fala. Mas aquela sala de cirurgia se manteria calada, pois ela iria preferir ficar calada a ter de lembrar de todas as lágrimas que já caíram lá. Era muita dor para que qualquer coisa ou pessoas pudesse agüentar sozinha. Apesar de algumas pessoas gostassem de se iludir e disser que agüentariam, mas é mentira, porque ninguém agüentaria tudo aquilo sozinho, não importa o quão fechado fosse seu coração. E a maior dessas iludidas era Christina Yang.

Saindo do que deveria ser a última cirurgia de todos os residentes antes do Natal. Christina chega para Chief e pergunta com se não soubesse de nada:

- Qual é a próxima cirurgia, Chief?

- Próxima cirurgia, Yang? Não seja tola é Nata. Todos os residentes dispensados. – Falou Chief com um ar descrente.

- Mas, Chief...

- Sem "Mas" Christina. Vocês foram avisados disso a mais de 3 semanas. Já devia ter outros planos para hoje não é?

-E se aparecer algum paciente com uma bala no coração enquanto eu estiver fora? – Por algum motivo Christina parecia extremamente determinada a ficar naquele hospital durante o natal, por que será? – Você sabe que eu sou a única pessoa que conseguiria tirar aquela bala dali sem matar a pessoa...

- Eu tenho certeza que os paramédicos conseguirão manter a situação sob controle até você chegar no dia seguinte. – Respondia Chief tranqüilo e curioso.

- Mas eu tenho passado os últimos 3 natais nesse hospital!

- Então, já esta mais do que na hora de sair dele um pouquinho, não é? Será uma folga bem mais do que merecida Yang. – Falou Chief, mas ao ver o desapontamento na cara de Christina não acreditou – Ou vai me dizer que realmente prefere passar o seu natal trancada numa sala de cirurgia fria e silenciosa com um bisturi numa mão e um coração na outra e com 3 internos completamente desconhecidos, ao invés de ir para sua casa quente e aconchegante, cheia de entes queridos, presentes e comidas deliciosas?

- Bem, eu...

- Não me diga que está realmente pensando nisso, Yang. Já passaram 3 natais que você passou trancafiada naquela UTI, como você mesma disse, não acha que é melhor se dar uma folguinha durante o Natal? Seriamente passar mais um natal aqui é realmente o que você quer? O que tem de errado com você Yang? Por acaso esqueceu como se comemora o natal? Me fale, Christina, como passou seu último natal longe desse lugar.

- Eu estava... com o Burke.

- Yang, eu não... – Chief finalmente entendeu o porque Christina estava agindo daquele jeito. Aquela situação era no mínimo embarançante.

- Não. Não. Talvez você tenha razão. Tenho de sair daqui um pouco. – Falou Christina se virando para a saída. – Adeus, Chief.

- Adeus, Christina. – Quando Christina estava a um passo da saída Chief a chama. – E Yang.

- Sim, Chief. – Falou ela se virando levemente

- Feliz Natal, Yang.

- Feliz Natal para você também, Chief. – E logo depois ela foi embora. Com nada além de sua roupa de cirurgia, um casaco e um cicatriz reaberta em seu coração.

**Please take down the mistletoe**_/ Por favor tire o Visco_**  
Cause I don't want to think about that right now**_/ Porque eu não quero pensar nisso agora_**  
Cause everything I want is miles away**_/ Porque tudo que eu quero está a milhas de distancia _**  
In a snow-covered little town**_/ Numa cidadezinha coberta de neve_**  
Mama's in the kitchen, worrying about me**_/ Mamãe está na cozinha preocupada comigo_**  
Season's greeetings,**_/ Saudações da estação _**  
hope you're well**_/ Espero que esteja bem_**  
Well I'm doing alright, if you were wondering**_/ Bom, eu estou bem, Se você estiver se perguntando_**  
Lately I can never tell**_/ Ultimamente eu não sei o que dizer_**  
I know this shouldn't be a lonely time**_/ Eu sei que esse não deveria ser uma época solitária_**  
But there were Christmases when you were mine**_/ Mas teve Natais em que você foi meu_**  
**

- Oi, Joe.

- Olá Christina. Que surpresa ver você aqui na noite de natal. – Falou Joe com seu típico sorriso e seu pano de limpar o balcão. Essa era uma das coisas que Christina mais gostava em Joe, ele vivia no feliz e despreocupado mundo de Joe, onde todos são felizes e bêbados. – Achava que iria ficar no hospital esse ano de novo.

- É somos dois. – Era simplesmente estranho com Joe os conhecia tão bem, até mesmo melhor do que eles mesmos. De vez em quando ela se perguntava que droga eles falavam quando estavam bêbados para Joe, para ele saber tanto assim sobre eles.

- Deixa eu ver... – Disse Joe agarrando algumas garrafas alegremente e botando no balcão. – Martine seco com um pouco de limão e uma azeitona. – E isso vez Christina rir pela primeira vez naquele dia, não era verdadeiramente engraçado, mas era exatamente o que ela iria pedir. – Aqui está, bem do jeitinho que a Senhora Yang gosta.

- Não me chame de senhora. Só mulheres casadas são senhoras. – Disse Christina. Isto tinha soado mais engraçado na cabeça de Christina, mas quando sai naquela hora pareceu um pouco melancólico.

- Tudo bem, Senhorita Yang. Aproveite seu drinque. – Disse ele tentado devolver a piadinha.

- Eu vou. – Falou dando, em seguida, um gole na bebida.

Ao olhar em volta que o bar estava com a mesma decoração de natal que sempre tivera. Uma pequena árvore de natal no balcão, algo que deviam se parecer com cristais de gelo nas beiradas das paredes, aquelas bengalas doces de mentira em cada mesa e umas luzinha na entrada que deviam ser o pesadelo de todos os bêbados daquele lugar. Olhando bem, lá tinha menos pessoas do que de costume, afinal, era natal, todos preferiam ficar bêbados com suas famílias e amigos do que em um bar. Ao olhar para todos os rostos eles pareciam os mesmo que sempre via à distância, mas não conhecia nenhum deles verdadeiro. Mas, peraí... Tinha um rosto muito conhecido pela Doutora Yang lá. Era... era sim, era Bailey!

- Bailey? É você?

- Ah, oi Yang. – Falou ela abaixando seu drinque e olhando para Christina, apoiando a cabeça com a mão.

- Bailey, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bebendo, Yang, exatamente a mesma coisa que você.

- Mas, onde está Tuck? Não devia estar com ele, afinal ele é seu filho e hoje é natal. – Falou Christina – Claro, não que seja da minha conta, não estou querendo me meter é só que...

- Não, Yang, não é nada demais. Tuck está com minha mãe, já vou para casa dela me juntar a eles. Só precisava de um pouco disso – Falou erguendo o próprio copo – Chega a ser triste não é Yang?

- O que chega a ser triste Bailey?

- O que é triste Christina? Ainda pergunta. Olhe só para nós, duas mulheres adultas afogando nossas magoas em bebidas em um bar cheio de desconhecidos, não acha que isso é triste.

- Bem, na verdade...

- E sabe o que é pior Yang?

- O quê, Bailey?

- Nós duas devíamos ser mulheres felizes!

- Como assim?

- Nós devíamos ser muito felizes Yang. Somos mulheres realizadas profissionalmente, bonitas, com pessoas que se preocupam conosco. Mas... – Foi nessa hora que Christina achou que o mundo iria acabar, pois virá uma coisa completamente inédita, Bailey estava chorando. Chorando para que quisesse ver, se não fosse por isso Christina juraria que morreria sem ver a Miranda Mandona chorando, aquilo só parecia tão surreal. – Eu sou muito bem sucedida no meu trabalho, mas de vez em quanto acho que é por isso que não sou feliz, porque eu botei o trabalho na frente de tudo, nunca pensei em meu filho, nem no meu... Nem... Nem no meu próprio marido.

E foi aí que Bailey começou a parar de lutar contra as lágrimas.

- Christina você ainda tem tempo.

- Tempo para quê, Bailey?

- Para ser feliz, Christina! Para ser feliz, você ainda não fez às escolhas que vão determinar isso. Seja feliz Yang, você ainda tem chance para ser! – Falou Bailey se descontrolando, pondo para fora tudo que sempre esteve entalado em sua garganta, que tinha finalmente saído. – Desculpe, Yang – Disse secando as lágrimas- Acho melhor eu agora. Aqui está o dinheiro, Joe.

Após deixar o dinheiro em cima do balcão para o confidente Joe, que observou a cena em silêncio, como quase todos dentro daquele bar. E aí Christina viu que era melhor mesmo voltar para casa. Pagou o drinque, entrou no carro e ao chegar em seu apartamento olhou para a porta de seu apartamento. O apartamento que deveria morar com Burke.

**  
I've been doing fine without you, really**_/ Eu estive muito bem sem você, verdade_**  
Up until the night's got cold**_/ Pelo menos até o dia em que a noite esfriou_**  
And everybody's here except you**_/ E todos estavam aqui menos você_**  
Baby, seems like everyone's got someone to hold**_/ Querido parece que todos tem alguém para abraçar_**  
But for me it's just a lonely time**_/ Mas para mim é só um tempo solitário_**  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine**_/ Porque tinha Natais em que você era meu_

Christina chega em seu apartamento, aquele lugar era tão silencioso e escuro, o habitat perfeito para ela, uma criatura sem coração. Ao entrar em casa a primeira coisa que ela viu ao entrar em casa foram alguns Cartões-Postais e cartas. Tinha Cartões-Postais de Derek e Merdith, que estavam em lua de mel em Barbados. Uma carta de feliz Natal de Izzie, que se mudará para New Orleans, acho que com a morte de George ficar naquele hospital era demais para ela. Karev mandou um daqueles cartões que tinham a cara de que Eva tinha escolhido, é agora eles estavam juntos de vez. McSteamy e Callie estavam passando o natal com os pais dela, para o desespero de Mark. Era estranho, como todos seus amigos pareciam ter atingido a felicidade menos ela. Era quase frustante.

Aquele lugar estava tão diferente do que era quando ela o comprara com Burke. Apesar de seus amigos tentarem ajudá-la, era difícil, no final parecia que Bailey tinha razão. Ela devia ser muito feliz, mas ela nunca seria feliz se ela não fosse sincera com seus próprios sentimentos. Haviam alguns presentes de seus amigos. E entre eles tinha um embrulho verde-musco amarrado com fita amarela, que Christina sabia exatamente de que era. Por que a senhora Burke ainda insistia em mandar presentes para ela, ela não era mais noiva do filho dela. Além do mais a Senhora Burke nunca gostara de Christina, mas aquele presente era o que sempre a fazia ela desejar que não fosse natal, porque ela não queria lembrar de Burke, não queria reabrir aquela ferida.

Mas, agora, já era tarde demais. E ela só podia imaginar como são os natais de Burke sem ela agora.

**Merry Christmas, everybody**_/ Feliz Natal para todos_**  
It'll have to be something I just say this year**_/ Isso terá de ser algo que eu só direi esse ano_

**I bet you got your mom another sweater**_/ Aposto que comprou para sua mãe outro sweater_**  
And were your cousins late again**_/ E seus primos se atrasaram de novo_**  
When you were putting up the lights this year**_/ Quando você estava pendurando as luzinhas esse ano_**  
Did you notice one less pair of hands**_/ Você notou um par a menos de mãos?_**  
**

_-Querido, abra a porta!- Falou a mamãe Burke para seu marido, enquanto a campainha tocava._

_ - Estou ocupado, querida! – Falou papai Burke fingindo acender a enquanto olhava de rabo de olhos para os pequenos para se certificar que nenhum deles abririam os presentes antes da hora. – Pede para o Preston fazer isso._

_ - Ele está terminando de arrumar a árvore._

_ - Mas você pode parar de fazer isso por 3 segundos para atender a porta agora? O que eu estou fazendo aqui é realmente importante- Disse o pai – Jeremias tira a mão desse presente! – E com isso um dos pequenos se afastou do presente._

_ - Querido, você não ouviu que ele está terminando de arrumar a árvore? O que é mais importante que arrumar a árvore no natal? Agora vai abrir a porta!_

_ - Mas eu já não disse que estou ocupado. Então por que você não vai abrir a droga da porta se é tão importante para você. Afinal deve ser cobra da sua irmã e os filhos dela! São sempre eles a chegarem atrasados!_

_ - Minha irmã não é uma cobra. E para seu governo eu estou cozinhando seu..._

_ - Mãe, não precisa fazer tanto escândalo deixa que eu vou abrir a porta! – Falou ele para a mãe._

_ - Que bom que temos um filho tão prestativo, justamente o contrario do pai._

_ - O que quer dizer com isso querida?_

_ - Você sabe o que eu quis dizer com isso!_

_ - Parem vocês dois, eu já disse que eu vou. É só a Christi... – É 3 anos depois ele não tinha se esquecido e ainda pior se arrependia. – Wendy!- Chamou ele a priminha._

_ - Sim, Tio Preston. – Falou a pequenina sorridente._

_ - Pode segurar esses enfeites para mim? – Pediu Preston_

_ - Claro que sim. – Respondeu a pequenina sorridente. – Tio Preston?_

_ - Sim, querida. – Falou ele entregando os enfeites para a pequena_

_ - Você compro para sua mãe um Sweater, não é?_

_ - Como você sabe disso sua danadinha? – Falou ele bagunçando o cabelo dela._

_ - Não conta para o seu pai, mas eu consegui espiar alguns presentes?_

_-Claro que não._

_ Enquanto fazia se caminho para a porta ele se perguntava como estaria Christina depois de todo esse tempo. Ele ainda sentia a dor por ter feito o que fez._

_ - Atrasados como sempre, não é? – Falou Burke em tom cômico para os primos._

_ - Sempre, querido- Falou sua Tia, mas ao entrarem na casa ele notou que agora havia uma integrante nova na família._

_ - Quem é ela?_

_ - Minha nova neta, não é linda?_

_ - Muito Linda sim. – Disse Burke se curvando para ver melhor o rosto da bebezinha. – Qual o nome?_

_ - Christina Burke. – Esse seria o nome dela._

_ -Venham todos está na hora da ceia._

_ Enquanto todos corriam para a ceia, ele pensava. Pensava em Christina e em tudo que deixara para trás e viu que agora era melhor esquecer os natais em que ela era dele. Afinal, já era tarde demais._

**  
I know this shouldn't be a lonely time**_/ Eu sei que esse não deveria ser um tempo de solidão_**  
But there were Christmases**_ / Mas tinha Natais_

**when I didn't wonder how you are tonight**_/ Quando eu não me perguntava como você está essa noite_**  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine**_/ Porque tinha Natais em que você era meu_**  
You were mine**_/ Você era meu_

Era realmente triste, Christina continuava o amando, mas ele não a queria mais. E abrindo o seu último presente, que era de Oliver, e percebeu que Bailey estava certa, ela ainda tinha uma chance. E agora, Burke, não era mais seu, mas ela também não era mais de que ela e agora era só uma lembrança nos natais em que ele foi dela.

* * *

**Essa fic seria do meu calendário de adventos, mas eu desisti dele! :(  
**

**Essa fic também é dedicada para Taylor Swift!  
**

**Hoje é o ainversário dela!  
**

**Nada a declarar.  
**

**E ainda vou postar as outras histórias que ficaram prontas e sobraram do calendário!  
**

**Bjuos  
**

**N*t*sh***

Ps: Deixem Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
